Mamoru Uchiha
by georgemartin
Summary: follow the story of an Uchiha that was a protector and peace maker follow as he guides his brothers to a brighter future for both the Uchiha and all the other clans in the land of fire... 'what is this Fugaku do you mean to tell me that my own brothers nearly bought about the destruction of the Uchiha we of the blessed eyes'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Tajima-sama! Good news your first son has been delivered, Lady Kamiko is waiting for you now" said a very excited Uchiha clan member as he told his leader he had a son.

One of the men in the main hall of the main house of the Uchiha enclave stood up with a bottle of Sake and said with pride "the Uchiha have another son, Tajima congratulations we look forward to see what the next protector of the clan can do"

Tajima looked at the man and smirked "Yes I have a good feeling about my son Daisuke, he will definitely be the shield and the sword of the Uchiha for our war against the Senju" spoke Tajima as he stood and left the room full of the Uchiha ninja who were of the upper echelons.

Tajima making his way to the clan clinic kept a stoic look as he nodded to various clan members who were congratulating him on his first son's birth. _'The shield and the sword of the Uchiha, your name my son Mamoru Uchiha the protector of the great fan'_

Getting to his wife's room in Tajima looked at her long black hair that fell to her shoulder blades while she had bangs that fell to her cheek bones he noticed that she was feeding their first child a strong looking baby that had inherited her looks but by the size of the baby his physical physic.

Kamiko was looking lovingly at her little baby as he fed, looking out the corner of her eye she could see her husband Tajima the head of the Uchiha standing back letting mother and son have their moment together, tilting her head forward she frowned slightly remembering the sight she had seen her son when he came into the world was healthy and fine and she being a sensor could feel her child's chakra amount already which shocked her but the other thing was that it felt super-heated and when she closed her eyes it looked red like a raging inferno, that thought alone wasn't cause for concern as she smiled thinking about being able to teach him all her fire jutsu when he was a little older, what had her concerned was when her baby opened his eyes revealing her bluey black orbs she smiled but her smile turned from one of happiness to shock as his eyes slowly bleed red and gained three tome in each eye giving her baby of 30 minutes old a fully matured sharingan.

Kamiko not wanting her baby to suffer channelled a little chakra into her finger tips and lightly placed it in his forehead stopping the flow of his chakra to his eyes. It was then he started nuzzling against her well-endowed chest smiling again she removed her breast from the hospital gown she was in and allowed him to suckle it was then her husband walked in.

Looking at her husband she smiled and called him over quietly so as not to disturb her son to much looking at Tajima she smiled and leant her head against his arms since her was right next to the bed now she then said "he is a truly beautiful baby dear, what are you going to name him?"

Tajima looked at his son and smiled before gently picking him up and looking the baby in the eye, the baby didn't cry or make a sound and stared back almost defiantly at the man, chuckling the man placed the baby back in Kamiko embrace and said "His name will be Mamoru Uchiha"

Kamiko smiled at the name "Mamoru my little shield of raging fire…Tajima?"

"Yes" he replied

"Mamoru has a fully developed Sharingan" said Kamiko looking at Tajima with pride.

Tajima was expecting a lot of thing for his wife to ask like if he could get her a drink or if he could leave so she and the little one could sleep but never in his life did he think she would tell him that his son not even a hour old had a fully developed sharingan, shaking his head he looked at Kamiko and said "Show me our child's blessed eyes"

Kamiko nodded happily and lightly tapped his forehead seeing as though she had set a little block to stop enough of the chakra to his eyes to make the sharingan appear yet enough so it allowed his body to adapt to the chakra going to his eyes.

Tajima looked on with vested interest as his wife tapped their son gently on the forehead not a second later Mamoru's bluey black eyes bled red and black gaining the three tome. Tajima looked astonished _'he is a true heir to the Uchiha blood our son will change the future, those with the blessed eyes are destined to rule'_ he then looked at his wife and nodded letting he know he had seen enough.

Tajima then kissed his wife on the head and his son he looked at with pride before leaving the room so she and Mamoru could rest and so he could tell the elders and the Uchiha Shogun (generals) of this new predicament.

Making it back to the meeting hall he saw his father, grandfather, his three uncles, brothers, his wife's father and brother and some of the Uchiha from the more pure-blooded families sitting there chatting, as soon as he cleared his throat all attention was on him, looking each man in the eyes with sharingan active they all responded the same way activating their own but bowing their heads in submission to him, seeing this Tajima announced "my son has been named Mamoru…"

This bought the sound of everyone banging their cups down on the table with Tajima's younger brother saying "he will be the protector of our clan"

Tajima smiled and answered "Yes he will but he has done something that no other Uchiha child has ever been capable of not even an hour old he activated a fully mature sharingan to me and his mother"

When he said that the Uchiha leaders were beside themselves thinking about how powerful this child could and would be.

6 years later

Standing in the middle of a clearing Mamoru was facing his father with his fully mature sharingan spinning angrily, his long spikey hair was in a ponytail with bangs that framed his face, he was wearing the typical Uchiha dress of a blue high collared long sleeve shirt with a large Uchiha crest on the back he had a breast plate over his chest and arm guards he had black pants on that had tape round his ankles that connected to black sandals around his waist he had a red cloth that had a couple of pouches for ninja tools and a first aid kit hanging from his side was a Katana but on an angle across his back was a Naginata, he did two hand signs and intoned " **fire-release Grand fire-ball jutsu"** firing a large fireball at his father and one of his sensei.

Tajima who was very happy with his son's progress in the shinobi arts was even more astounded when they figured out powerful his fire nature was, after seeing the results they started training him straight away in all areas with a sensei for each of the arts of a ninja, seeing a larger than average fireball heading for him Tajima sank into the ground letting it fly overhead,

While Tajima was traveling underground Mamoru jumped up into a tree and went through another two signs **"fire-release Exploding phoenix fire jutsu"** sending a rain of small but numerous fireballs at the ground knowing his father was hidden there. As the first exploding balls of fire hit they created large craters.

Tajima when he felt the ground shaking decided to reveal himself and test his son's defensive capabilities appearing out of the ground Tajima sent a barrage of Kunai and Shuriken at the boy followed by a large fireball.

Mamoru seeing the fireball concentrated before doing three hand seals and saying normally **"earth-style earth wall jutsu"** when he finished he stamped his foot down on the tree branch and watched with his Sharingan as his chakra travelled through the tree and into the ground as it did a large wall of earth leaped up out of the ground right in front of Mamoru blocking the fireball, Kunai and Shuriken.

Tajima meanwhile wasn't idle and charged at the wall to engage in hand to hand combat.

Mamoru feeling the fireball had hit let his wall crumble only to receive a kick to the chest from his father knocking him out of the tree, as he was falling Mamoru righted himself and landed on his feet drawing his double ended Naginata from his back.

Tajima seeing this smirked and drew his sword.

On the side-line

"Hey Mum, Izuna-nii isn't Aniki amazing to be able to fight dad like that" said a spikey haired boy as he watched with awe.

Izuna nodded vigorously at his older brother's statement, Kamiko smiled and said "Yes Madara your brother is very good in battle"

Madara then said "Mum why does Aniki seem so ruthless on the battle field but so happy off it"

Kamiko smiled and looked at both Madara and Izuna who were a year apart with Madara being four and Izuna being three "well your brother from a young age has shown the traits of a caring leader, unlike most of our clan he detests this idea of war and death and has shown it by taking up the Naginata the weapon of monks, but at the same time he is very clan orientated and prideful never taking any slight against him or the clan. Madara do you remember when you were two how we were attacked by the Shimura clans man"

Madara trying to remember nodded his head before saying "yeah, Aniki he tried to talk the man out of hurting us at first at least but what does that have to do with anything"

Kamiko smiled sadly vividly remembering her eldest first kill "well the man insulted your brother by calling him a coward and that he was a disgrace to the Uchiha name and that all the Uchiha were cowards and scum…" she said getting gasps from her two youngest boy "… after that your brother activated his sharingan and cast a genjutsu on the man disorientating him before stabbing him in the heart" when she finished she saw Madara and Izuna looked a little appalled but didn't say anything even at the tender age of four and three they had seen the effects of war on the clan.

 **Back with the fight**

Mamoru was keeping his father at a distance with the extra reach his Naginata had on his father's Katana, Mamoru smiled and thanked kami that a couple of month ago when his fellow clansmen captured an Uzumaki warrior and his charge and bought him before his father when he was present, he would never forget relieved face of the little girl and her uncle when his father asked him what should be done.

 **Flashback**

"Mamoru what would you do in my position" asked Tajima to the 6 year old next to him.

Mamoru thought for a second before revealing his sharingan and said "excuse me Uzumaki-sans are you masters or close to it in the art of fuinjutsu" he said to the man of the duo.

Said man nodded his head avoiding making eye contact Mamoru seeing this deactivated his eye allowing the man to feel a little more comfortable. The man seeing the sharingan recede sighed in relief and answered the question "well Uchiha-san I am an accomplished sealer and very close to master but Mito-chan is just a beginner"

Mamoru looked at the girl who seemed about a year or two younger than him around the same age as Madara his younger brother smiled softly at her getting a pink tinge to cross her cheeks, Mamoru then turned back to the man and said "well I believe that if you do something for us then my father would happily have some clansmen escort you off Uchiha lands, and if you don't believe me as heir of the Uchiha and the most blessed of all I will escort you myself so there is no foul play"

Tajima and some of the other elders and Uchiha shogun weren't happy but they wanted to see what Mamoru wanted them to do seeing as though the Uzumaki was closely related to the Senju.

The Uzumaki man gulped visibly and said "what would you have us do for our freedom"

Mamoru smiled kindly and said "do not worry it is not dangerous, you know the Uchiha are famous for our fire nature chakra correct?" he asked, the Uzumaki nodded "well we Uchiha like our blades and weapons as well and I have started to notice recently that our weapons when fire chakra is added destroys the integrity of the blade rendering it useless, so what I wish for you to is to teach me how to make a seal that when placed on a blade it allows me to funnel fire chakra into it without worry of my blade breaking during a fight, is that suitable I mean you would also be giving Mito-chan a lesson in what your clan is famous for"

The Uzumaki looked at the young Uchiha in front of him with disbelief at the proposition teach him one fire resistance seal so he may put it on his blade and he and the heiress will be allowed to leave, looking at Mito he saw that she had a another little blush at being called chan smiling he nodded "I believe that I can do that but surely there is more to it than that"

The other Uchiha elder and Shogun were hoping there was to, Mamoru smiled and said "well I didn't want to force too much upon you and the young lady yes you are our prisoners but from what I heard you were still within your clan boundary so technically our clan was trespassing and your clan has every right to declare war on us, but like my name I wish to protect the Uchiha from having to fight anyone else by being lenient however much everyone else disagrees but if you feel the need to do more to earn your freedom then I would ask that you place some fire resistance seals upon at least a hundred of my fellow clans men weapons"

The male Uzumaki smiled and said "I believe that would be a better deal and thank you for your goodwill…but Uchiha-san it may take a week or two to do this so where would we be staying and I would have to send a letter to my leader Otomaru telling him of my position"

Mamoru nodded his head and looked at his father who was remain calm but if you looked closer you could see a faint smirk on his face Mamoru then looked at the Uzumaki and said "I believe seeing as though I have taking full responsibility for you and I have basically given you guest rights Uzumaki-san and Mito-chan then you will be staying with the head family for your stay here as for the letter that will be fine we can send an emissary explaining the situation, but I assure you that you will be treated with the utmost respect"

Mito hearing the boy not much older than her talking wasn't worried as she had been when they were surrounded by the other Uchiha clans men smiling she spoke up surprising her uncle Masashi "thank you Mamoru-kun for your hospitality, after this is over as the heiress to the Uzumaki I would like to say you are most welcome at any time to visit"

Mamoru hearing she was the heiress was a little surprised but hid it well and said "thank you…" he then turned to his father and said "…father I believe this is over now I will escort Mito-chan and her togo-sha to the house and tell Kaa-chan and Madara-kun and Izuna-kun of what is happening and if it will make you feel better grandfather or great grandfather can watch over my lessons since they have a fascination with seals even if they aren't at all good at them."

Tajima looked at his son and nodded his way of dismissing him.

 **A week later**

Masashi and Mito were with Mamoru, Tajima and Mamoru's uncle Tetsuo as they neared the border between the two clans where they were going to give Mito and Masashi back to their clan.

During the week Mamoru and Mito seemed to become friendly with each other, Mamoru also seemed to pick up fuinjutsu quite quickly hence being able to learn it in a week, when Masashi wasn't teaching Mamoru and Mito he was duteously placing seals on a hundred different blades.

Making it to the boarder they were met by three fiery headed Uzumaki, one being Otomaru Mito's father and Masashi's brother. The other two Uzumaki looked to be veteran shinobi.

Mito when she saw her father quickly gave Mamoru a hug goodbye and ran to her father who gave her a hug, Masashi turned to the three Uchiha "thank you for being kind and granting us guest rights in your enclave and thank you for bringing us back to our clan like you promised"

Mamoru smiled and nodded, Tajima nodded as did Tetsuo

Masashi made it across the border and disappeared with Mito and the two Uzumaki veterans leaving Otomaru there who called out to Mamoru who his daughter said was the one that gave them the opportunity to return "thank you for not harming my daughter for your kindness we won't raise arms against you while I or Mito are in control of the clan." He said and then disappeared also.

Tajima then turned to his son "you are just like your name suggests we are now on friendly terms with the Uzumaki and you are friends with the heiress good job."

Mamoru smiled at the praise "Hai thank you father"

Tetsuo grunted and smiled before ruffling Mamoru's head "don't get to high and mighty from the praise little man"

Mamoru huffed.

 **Flash back end**

Channelling his fire chakra into his blades he watched as it ignited in flames as he started his signature style the flame dance, where he would then start spinning on the spot causing the flames to grow due to the extra oxygen engulfing him in a raging inferno of fire and steel, and thanks to his sharingan he could move around while spinning.

Tajima seeing his sons dance smiled and ignited his own sword and with his sharingan pin pointed where the blades with all his experience he placed his katana blade in the path of one of the Naginata blades halting his advance.

Mamoru when his blade was stopped had his back to his father as he stopped he spread his feet and used his unblocked blade and tried going for his fathers undefended side that was until it was blocked with his sharingan he was able to see his father raise his sword so rolling forward he dodge the down swing and came up to face his father once more he then decided to change from his flame dance to his striking fire snake a series of fast random strikes at the opponents body flowed by a large swing at the enemies legs

Tajima bringing his blade up waited for his son knowing what was coming from the stance he then saw Mamoru attack him and blocked and dodged each strike as well as each sweeping strike he would send.

Mamoru jumped back and placed his Naginata on his back before dropping into the Uchiha interceptor fist style and charged at his father.

Tajima smiled and sheathed his katana getting ready to block the strikes Mamoru was to through at him.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Walking over to his little brothers and mother with his father, Mamoru waved to them getting a smile from his mother and his little brother running up to him.

Madara reaching him first shouted "Aniki you almost had him, your jutsu is so cool" he said making smile

Izuna came next and said more subdued "Aniki, can you show us your eyes again"

Mamoru looked at his sibling and said while activating them "Izuna-kun you have seen my sharingan before so why do you want to see them?"

Izuna looked down and nervously scuffed his feet on the ground "well when I see the other members they seem so cold and hostile even when they look at their fellow clans men, but yours, yours seem so warm and safe whenever I look at them" said Izuna getting more confident at the end.

Mamoru then looked at his mother who smiled at him, getting passed his mother Mamoru hugged her and stepped back before seeing the time he then said excusing himself "forgive mother I can't stay grandfather Kenta is expecting me"

Kamiko smiled and waved him off and said she would spend time with him in the evening.

 **8 years later**

Mamoru, Madara, Izuna and their father Tajima were standing at Kamiko's bedside as she was taking her last breaths after suffering for the last year with a cancerous tumour in her stomach.

While she was laying there the 12 year old Izuna was crying silently into his older brothers shoulder, Madara was staring silently ahead trying to not let his emotions show, Mamoru was taking it as badly as Izuna as he was the closest to their mother and Tajima was looking at the scene with a stoic façade.

Kamiko then made a gesture for Mamoru to come forward, Mamoru seeing it went and kneeled by her and bent down so she wouldn't strain herself she then whispered in his ear "Mamoru-kun, I know about your little excursions into the forest to meet the Uzumaki girl Mito, just so you know I approve, but I have heard she is already betrothed to the Senju heir"

Mamoru looked away sadly and nodded before whispering "I know she is"

Kamiko smiled sadly and traced her hand across his face "my beautiful boy, you are the protector of the clan and our family, please keep your brothers in line"

Mamoru smiled sadly and nodded, Kamiko continued "when your 16 take over the clan from your father, also find yourself a nice wife one you love just as much as Mito"

Mamoru nodded, he then leant down and kissed her on the forehead, after that Kamiko smiled lovingly and peacefully as she stopped breathing and closed her eyes.

Mamoru looked at his family and shook his head making Madara join his brother in crying softly, Tajima kept his stony visage but Mamoru could see that even he was greatly upset by her death, Mamoru the placed his forehead on his mother's chest and start crying while he was crying his sharingan gained another 3 tome with a four pointed star in the centre.

Mamoru who knew what he had to do spoke to his father with his Mangekyou Sharingan which wasn't normal as it was like the eternal it didn't deteriorate blazing making the man gasp "Father it is time you handed over the clan to me"

Tajima looked at his son knowing full well he was ready and he had been thinking about retiring anyway, nodded his head. Mamoru then looked at his brothers and said "gather the Uchiha shogun I am done with the clan fighting it's self it is time I Mamoru the Kasai hogo-sha do something about it"

Madara and Izuna nodded having seen their brother like this before when he was addressing an Uchiha battalion just before they set off for a fight.

He then turned to his father and said "father you will be chief advisor and your father, mothers father and great grandfather will be the only other elders on the council along with the shogun should any oppose me I will deal with them for they are threatening the clan"

Tajima nodded and smiled and went to inform the people mentioned before.

Mamoru, then made a clone to tell Mito that he wouldn't be able to see her for a while and explaining what happened.

 **A week later**

Madara leaves to find his friend Hashirama at the river. Izuna who has seen his brother leaving and has followed him before and told his brother Mamoru and his father about said that if he ever saw Madara leaving again that he was to tell either one of them and they would follow.

Izuna doing the only thing he could do went to his brother and told him everything Izuna who had his sharingan active for a year now much like Madara activated them and went to get his gear.

Mamoru went home and placed on his armour and Naginata before meeting his little brother Izuna at the front gate.

 **At the river**

"Hashirama, you need to go my brother has just taken over the clan" said Madara across the river.

Hashirama smiled and waved "but isn't that good your brother is the one looking for peace like you and I"

Madara just shook his head, "no he has gather all his commanders for a war council"

Hashirama blanched a little and through a stone at Madara who caught it and read the back "it's a trap scram"

Madara knowing his brother Izuna and possibly his father would come through his own stone. When Hashirama caught it his read "run"

About to take their advice Madara and Hashirama were about to turn and walk away when Madara saw his elder brother and younger brother jump out of the tree line and appear on the water facing two others who came out the tree line.

Madara when he turned he saw his brother in a high collared Uchiha battle dress with the clan symbol emblazoned on it he also had his usual red cloth belt with pouches and his black pants with tape round the ankles and black sandals, he was also wearing grey arm guards and on his chest was a grey breast plate protecting his chest, and in his hands was his double bladed Naginata with the blades already alight with his fire.

He then looked and saw his brother Izuna wearing much the same outfit except his belt was white and he was holding a sword.

Hashirama saw his brother Tobirama in a blue battle suit with simple green samurai armour over it holding a sword over his head.

He then saw his father in much the same outfit but with red armour and a kunai knife in hand.

Madara and Hashirama saw their respective family members facing off, then Mamoru then spoke "it seems as if we have the same idea Batsuma Senju, I did not come here for a fight I knew sooner or later you would find out and harm my little brother"

Izuna looked at Tobirama and said "I take it you are Tobirama Senju"

Batsuma snorted and said "indeed and likewise Mamoru Uchiha the Kasai hogo-sha" _'this isn't good it's the Kasai hogo-sha if it was Tajima then I might stand a chance but now we know that he is leading the Uchiha we would do to be careful he doesn't seek conflict but if it happens he has no qualms about ending it'_

Tobirama said "and you are Izuna right" _'no-way the Hogo-sha he is more powerful than father'_

Batsuma looked at Tobirama and started backing away slowly before grabbing Hashirama not before he heard Madara call out standing with his brothers and sharingan active "you are Senju, my uncles and nephew were killed by Senju, our next meeting will be on the battlefield Hashirama Senju" Madara and his brothers then left.

 **9 years later**

24 year old Mamoru was sitting in the meeting hall with his brothers going over various alliances they had, number of troops, food stores and so, during his nine years as head of the Uchiha clan, no-one not even the Senju clan of the forest were willing to go against a completely unified Uchiha clan, so while the other clans fought the Uchiha bided their time growing in numbers and strength and skill doing mission for different local lords and other clans to gain experience the Uchiha for the first time in centuries were at peace and flourishing under the kind but firm rule of Mamoru Uchiha the Kasai Hogo-sha.

Mamoru during his time as clan head had also kept going to see Mito who would meet him on the boarder of their respective clan lands. And they had gotten a lot closer as in thinking of Mito calling off her marriage with Hashirama when she turned 25.

Mamoru's brothers Madara and Izuna were the next two strongest Uchiha in the clan even awakening the Mangekyou form of their eyes but Mamoru had to prohibit them from ever using the eyes as with there's unlike his which would for some reason cause blindness theirs did.

Mamoru was going over a proposed clan alliance with the Inuzuka and was thinking of sending 100 or so Uchiha warriors to help them sort out the Shimura who with the backing of the daimyo was waging war, he then looked at his brother Madara and saw he was looking over something similar but with the looking to ally themselves with the Yuki clan who needed help dealing with the Kaguya clan. Then lastly he looked at his dear little brother Izuna looking over an alliance with the Kurama clan.

Sighing and letting his thought wander to that of his secret girlfriend Mito but they were soon cut short as he felt a wave Malevolent chakra wash over the area. Looking at his brothers he saw they felt it two Mamoru jumped to his feet and charged out of the door and jumped up into the trees, getting to the top what he saw scared him heading right towards the Uchiha enclave was the Kyuubi looking down at his brothers he landed by them and said "my brothers whatever happens stay here and protect the clan let them live in peace as we have these past nine years"

He was about to leave when Izuna grabbed his arm "Mamoru what was out there that has you saying these things"

Mamoru pulled his brother in to a tight embrace "dear Izuna it's the nine tailed fox of legends"

Izuna was about to stop him from leaving when he pressed a pressure point on his neck knocking him out he then looked at Madara who was looking at him with pleading eyes not to go shaking his head Mamoru smiled sadly and said "Madara if I don't make it lead the clan, and tell Mito that I truly loved her" he then disappeared.

Madara looked at where his brother once stood _'brother, I will do as you ask'_ but then got an idea he got some clans men who were nearby to grab Izuna and take him home, Madara then went to his own home and grabbed his battle gear.

 **With Mamoru an hour later**

Mamoru had his Mangekyou Sharingan active and was staring at the nine tails who was looking straight at him with something akin to curiosity. Mamoru then spoke knowing this was one of the sages children "Nine tails, I cannot permit you to go any further, for I fear for my clan and the other clans of Hi no kuni now please return to whence you came"

The Kyuubi looked on with his bloodlust raising and killer intent also.

Mamoru seeing and feeling this spiked his own killer intent and chakra making the ground around him crumble and crack.

The Kyuubi meanwhile looked on with interest at this human who had surprisingly powerful KI and chakra **"you must be the human that's presence I felt the one that has successfully bought peace between numerous peoples the man known as the Kasai Hogo-sha"**

Mamoru to say he was surprised was an understatement when the Kyuubi said his moniker but did well in not showing it he then decided enough was enough the Kyuubi obviously wanted a fight which didn't want so activating his sharingan he cast a powerful genjutsu over the beast while saying "Kyuubi son of the sage. You are an unstable force, lacking in intelligence or sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose. That guide is the Uchiha! Obey!" he bellowed at the end making Kyuubi bow to him.

After a minute of subjugating the nine tails Mamoru released his control on him allowing the nine tails to stand, once he was standing at full height the Kyuubi sensed three people nearby one who was feeling awe and pride and the other two one of hate and contempt and the other of jealously and awe looking down at the man he thought could bring peace to the elemental nations spoke telepathically to Mamoru _**"Mamoru Uchiha my brothers and sisters have all been watching your actions and we believe you are the one to bring peace to this world like are father believed could happen, I have little time to explain but when you next awaken you will be 70 years into the future…"**_ the Kyuubi explained hurriedly as he felt chakra building up, baring its fangs he bought his tails forward in front of the Uchiha and created a blinding light.

Some distance off Madara watched in awe as his brother tamed the beast with his eyes and was congratulating him.

Also some distance off "Hashirama now is our chance to make a brutal blow to the Uchiha kill him while he is concentrating on subduing the beast" hissed Tobirama.

Hashirama looked on afraid that if the Uchiha clan got the nine tails then it would be the end of the Senju clan for good, nodding at his brothers advice Hashirama did some hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground and said **"Mokuton: wood spike jutsu"**

As he said that a large flash of light appeared masking the Uchiha from sight.

When the light cleared Madara who was thinking of going to his brother to see if he need help looked in horror to see his brother was skewered by a wooden stake through the heart making him 'lose' control of the nine tails.

The nine tails looking at the genjutsu/clone fake of Mamoru grinned _**'Uchiha show us we were not mistaken with placing our faith in you'**_ with that the Kyuubi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hashirama and Tobirama seeing Mamoru was dead and the Kyuubi gone retreated back to the Senju clan to tell them.

Madara made two solid clones he sent one to the Uzumaki to tell Mito what happened and one to tell the clan what happened, landing in front of his brother, Madara pulled him off and gently laid his brothers dead body on the ground. Looking at his face he saw a pained shocked look, Madara not being able to take it slammed his fist into the ground and screamed to the gods, oh he knew who did this there was only one person he knew that could use wood jutsu and that was Hashirama the head of the Senju clan Madara went from screaming at the gods to cursing Hashirama for all eternity, Madara then knelt there with his brothers body by his side dead.

It was about an hour later dozens of Uchiha came at the news of their leaders death most when they saw the wooden stake covered in blood started cursing the Senju clan and calling for blood but other like Izuna were crying for their late leader and brother.

Madara standing up said "men and women of the Uchiha clan today my brother your leader passed his place as leader to me, today the Senju have gone too far, today I say this death to the Senju, from this day forth we are at war once again tell our allies…now take my brother body to be cleaned and for burial and expect Mito Uzumaki to arrive"

 **A day later**

Mamoru's body was lying in a casket with a white cloth covering his eyes and he was dressed in a pure white silk robe. He was waiting to be buried but not before one more person said her last words to him.

Mito Uzumaki when she heard grabbed the closest Uzumaki shinobi and charged for the Uchiha enclave hoping beyond all hope that her love wasn't dead and it was all a sick joke.

Getting to the enclave she asked the nearest Uchiha which happened to be Izuna and said almost crying "where is he Izuna where" Izuna having met Mito and hoping one day his brother would ask for her hand in marriage pointed to the morgue

He then muttered "in there I sorry he really loved you"

Mito having heard that smiled kindly at him before running to the morgue where she was let in straight away.

Mito seeing the casket Mamoru in started walking slowly hoping that when she was close he would sit up and scare her, when she reached the edge of the coffin she saw he was quite dead, she then reached out and grabbed his hand gently and started to stroke the back of it with her thumb and said "Baka my father approved the marriage between us, but now your dead I'm going to be married to Hashirama like originally" she let go and pulled a seat as close as possible and just started talking about everyday things and answered the questions he would always ask when they met. After an hour of just talking to him she stood up and caressed his cheek lovingly before bending down and kissing him over each eye then a small caste kiss on the lips before standing up and letting a tear roll down her cheek before turning away from her love and leaving.

Later that day Mamoru was buried next to Kamiko who was now between her husband Tajima on her left and Mamoru on her right each had a head stone and Mamoru's read _'the man with the blessed of eyes and strongest heart and will fire, the Kasai Hogo-sha and the first tamer of the Kyuubi, beloved leader of the Uchiha for 9 years and loving brother and son.'_

And thus begins Madaras story.


	2. Chapter 2

Mamoru Chapter 2

70 years later.

Sitting in his office the newly appointed Forth Lord Hokage Minato Namikaze was listening intently to his predecessor Hiruzen Sarutobi otherwise known as the Third lord Hokage, who was regaling him in tales his sensei's told him about the clan wars and how during the space of 9 years all of fire country was at peace thanks to the efforts of an Uchiha whose very name inspired fear and awe as well as respect and how he died tragically trying to subdue the nine tails who was on a rampage.

While this was happening a weasel masked ANBU was standing in the shadows of his kages office listening to the story as well and wondering who this Uchiha was, but held his tongue knowing the Third would reveal his name in due time.

Minato was sitting there held his hand up to Hiruzen "Hiruzen would you mind telling me this mans name and what it has to do with the tensions between the governing bodies of Konoha and the increasingly more hostile and cold Uchiha clan."

Hiruzen smiled around his pipe "Minato, I tell you this because lots of history books say that Madara and his brother Izuna were the ones to unite the Uchiha clan but that is not the case if there were and Uchiha that was completely devoted to the village and clan then we could see if he could try and sway the minds of his leaders. As for the name of the Man his name was Mamoru Uchiha or better known as the Kasai Hogo-sha"

The weasel Anbu who happened to be Itachi Uchiha, who had also read his mother's family tree and other history records dating back well before the times of the hidden villages let his eyes widen to epic proportions and gasp at the recognition of the name being the his mother's Great, Great, Great, Great Grand Uncle. _'if the Hogo-sha were here he would definitely be able to take the reins of the clan away from father and his idiotic ideals and bids for power, also it would be cool being able to gain knowledge from one so skilled and powerful'_

Minato when he heard the name nodded having no idea who he was as he didn't go that far back in history "the Fire Guardian huh and the protector of the Uchiha…how aptly named" he said not wanting to believe what he heard if that man was alive today he would be considered one of the strongest of all the men even surpassing the First Lord Hokage. He then gained a thoughtful look and asked "Hiruzen was this Mamoru Uchiha more powerful than Madara"

Hiruzen who heard Itachi gasp at the name inwardly smirked and said "well maybe you should ask young Itachi he would know the Kasai Hogo-sha is his ancestor after all"

Itachi hearing his name appeared kneeling in front of his hokage, Minato waved for Itachi to stand and remove his mask which he did. Standing in front of them was a ten year old Itachi who spoke answering his Kage's question "My lord Mamoru Uchiha my great, great, great, great grand uncle according to our clan scrolls say he was infinitely more powerful than his brother Madara, but it also says that Lord First killed him while he was distracted subduing the nine tails…also Sarutobi-sama how did you know of my ancestry?" Itachi added at the end.

Hiruzen puffed his pipe and replied "simple I was teammates with Kagami Uchiha your mothers great grandfather and he could stop bragging that he was related to someone so strong going as far as to proclaim that he would become stronger" he finished

Itachi nodded at the answer and was about to respond when in the middle of the room a white portal that seemed to spin started appearing in the room.

Minato, Hiruzen, Itachi, and the other five ANBU appeared in front of it weapons drawn, Minato looked at the portal with interest and said "everyone be ready anything could come out of there, it could be friendly or hostile so stay on your guard!" he finished.

As he finished the portal expanded and made a humming noise before it went in on itself and expanded quickly again before a human figure appeared in the middle of the room garbed in an outfit that reminded Hiruzen and the others of attire worn during the warring states period he was wearing black pants and gloves, with a light lavender formfitting shirt underneath. Over the top of this he is wearing a blue high collared long sleeve mantle that split half way down his body so it didn't impede his running on the back he had the Uchiha crest in full view. Around his waist he had a white wide sash that held his ninja tools snuggly on his back. Also on his back he had a double ended Naginata and on the exposed blades they could see in Kanji 火災保護者 (fire guardian) inscribed into it. From what Minato could see and fire proof seal as well.

Mamoru when he appeared in the office saw a group of six men and women all in the same uniform all wearing animal themed masks bar one that had his on the side of his head he could tell just by looking that the boy was an Uchiha all he got from the others was they had jonin level chakra signatures. The other two men intrigued him the older of the two he could tell was a Sarutobi and had reserves of chakra that were nearly equal to his own and the other he was sure was a Namikaze from the boarders between earth and lightening countries.

Seeing they had their hands inching for their weapons he decided to speak and hopefully calm them, bowing and exposing the Uchiha crest he said "greetings I am Mamoru Uchiha, I was the 10th head of the Uchiha Clan and I still am the Kasai Hogo-sha" he said flashing them his Sharingan sealing the deal.

Hiruzen having actually seen a drawn picture of the man thanks to Kagami was speechless.

Minato looked like a fish out of water and could find his words.

The ANBU minus Itachi were thinking of what the chances were.

Itachi looked at his great, great, great, great grand uncle and activated his fully mature sharingan matching Mamoru's and said "ō-oji, you're supposed to be dead"

Mamoru hearing the young Uchiha call him great uncle said "well when the Kyuubi flings you 70 years into the future with hardly any explanation other than he and the other tailed beasts wish for me to help bring peace to the Nations, I'm not surprised people would think that, but that would be Kyuubi's fault in a way"

Itachi nodded dumbly while Hiruzen and Minato waved the ANBU back to their posts and sat back down offering the now named and known Mamoru a seat which he accepted.

Minato being curious asked "what do you mean it is Kyuubi's fault people thought you died", Hiruzen and Itachi nodded wanting to know as well.

Mamoru sighed and told them "well as I was rudely pulled into that portal from before I had my Sharingan active and saw Kyuubi make a clone of myself coupled with a powerful genjutsu over it to take my place as the wooden spike skewered it, after that everything went white until a few minutes ago when I found myself…here, I am sorry I can't explain other than the nine tails sent me here."

Minato nodded knowing the nine tails was powerful after having to reseal him inside his own son after a masked man ripped it out of his wife, who lost the ability to use chakra since sometimes it would be fine and others it be out of control and not usable.

Hiruzen looked at Mamoru and smiled at the man and Itachi finding the resemblance between the two uncanny granted Mamoru didn't have the deep tear troughs but otherwise they were similar Mamoru's hair being thicker with two wide bangs either side of his face and the rest held in a high ponytail and had pale skin. Itachi just had his hair different but his skin being more tanned.

Breaking out of his thoughts he looked at the two Uchiha who were sizing each other up and shook his head being told by Madara himself before his defection that Mamoru would do the same thing with him and Izuna as well as other clan members it was his way of testing a person's character and will, and apparently none had been able to hold his gaze for more than ten minutes that was including Madara.

Clearing his throat Hiruzen looked at Minato who saw where Hiruzen was going with it and said "Mamoru, Itachi I need to speak with both of you"

Hearing their names Itachi turned to his leader and bowed his head a little and Mamoru turned and held an impassive gaze with his arms crossed. Gulping slightly under his gaze Minato pushed on "Mamoru I need to tell you we have over the last month or so found evidence that the Uchiha clan wish to stage a coup de tat and over throw my rule as hokage, but in doing so they will cause a civil war within the village, I would like your views on the matter" Minato asked, while Hiruzen nodded and Itachi looked hopeful at his great uncle.

Mamoru closed his eyes and said "for me to fully understand I deem it prudent that the old Monkey from the Sarutobi Clan fill me in seeing as he has probably been round since the founding of the village, once that is has happened then I can give you my honest opinion" he said nodding in the direction of Hiruzen letting him know he can begin.

Hiruzen closed his eyes and took a puff of his pipe and started speaking "well I believe it was around four years after your 'death' that Lord Hashirama and your Brother Madara formed an alliance between Uchiha and Senju thus creating the village hidden in the leaves in the weeks following the creation based on the same principals as Uzushio run by the Uzumaki clan many more clan around the land of fire decided to join the village these were the Aburame Clan, Akimichi Clan, Hatake Clan, Hyūga Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Kohaku Clan, Kurama Clan, Nara Clan, Sarutobi Clan, Senju Clan, Shimura Clan, Uchiha Clan, Uzumaki Clan and Yamanaka Clan afterwards we soon had civilians moving into the surrounding area looking for protection from our village.

With the forming of the hidden leaf, in the other lands, the land of water the hidden mist village, the land of lightening the hidden cloud village, the land of earth, the hidden rock village, the land of wind the hidden sand village was born also in some of the minor lands smaller villages were created…

Hiruzen then went on to explain all the important and major events of the village.

 **3 hours later 5pm**

Mamoru hearing all he need nodded his head "yes it seems that young stripling Tobirama is the root of all this un-needed hatred, that and the fact my idiot brother attacked the village with the nine tails just after the villages conception also the fact that you Lord Hokage believe that an Uchiha had something to do with the recent attack 5 years ago where you had to seal the beast within your new-born child creating the nine tails third Jinchuuriki, but ultimately I agree the clan must not be allowed to rebel otherwise we will see much unneeded bloodshed so I'll tell you what I'll do tomorrow I will en-act an old Uchiha clan law where I will challenge the current clan head this upstart Fugaku for the place as clan head have no fear I will win." Mamoru then paused and said looking at Itachi "Itachi, does your mother know who I am my grandniece."

Itachi nodded "Kaa-chan, used to tell me bed time stories about you and said that if I tried to emulate you I would be truly strong she also said that she wished you hadn't died cause there may have been a chance she could have met you, she hold your beliefs of peace and prosperity dearly, she has tried to oppose my father but he threatened to harm my baby brother who is the same age as Hokage-sama's son"

Mamoru smiled at the thought of him being told as a bedtime story and smiled a bit more hearing his grandniece held his beliefs at heart, but then frowned and released a bit of chakra that managed to crack the ground quite badly at the thought of a grown man threatening to harm a child especially one of his own blood. He then looked at Minato and said calmly "call young Mikoto in so I can explain to her what is going on."

Minato nodded sweating a little bit at amount of damage a tiny amount of his chakra caused. He then called for an ANBU to go get Mikoto.

 **Half an hour later**

Mikoto Uchiha when she was summoned to the hokage office she was surprised to put it lightly, so leaving Sasuke with another Uchiha mother while she went. Knocking on the Kage office door she heard the shuffling of feet followed by a quick come in.

Opening the door Mikoto walked in to see Minato sitting behind his desk grinning with Hiruzen and Itachi standing either side of him, seeing her son she waved and saw Minato gesture for her to take a seat.

Nodding and doing so she sat and said "Minato why have you called me Sasuke-kun isn't feeling well, so I can't be long and you I can't belong with what Fugaku has threatened to do" she said with concern and contempt.

Minato nodded and said "well yes I do know, but I believe we have some information and a person you may want to meet" he said letting his grin grow ever wider.

Itachi seeing his mother get a mean glint in her eye coughed and said "mother just turn around"

Mikoto hearing the calm order turned in her chair only to see a man she had only ever seen in paintings in her fathers and grandfathers homes gasped and whispered "Mamoru ō-ojisan"

Mamoru nodded his head and smiled "I can see my baby brother Izuna and mother Kamiko in you, a true Uchiha woman your aura is powerful just like my mother's"

Mikoto just ignored everyone and stood and ran over to the man she based her whole way of the ninja on. When she was close enough she engulfed her ō-ojisan in a hug "how you're supposed to be dead Madara ō-ojisan and Izuna jiji were distraught over your death" she said.

Mamoru smirked and pulled her off him and sat her on the couch with him next to her and he told her what he told the Hokage. About 20 minute when he finished explaining everything to her, Mikoto all but gasped and hugged him again and said "please, please make this not a dream, please retake the clan and bring back to our family…I didn't ask for the marriage the clan elders forced seeing as was the heiress"

Mamoru shushed her and said with his Sharingan active "all those who have driven the clan further into darkness and wish to see war break out will be dealt with swiftly and with high prejudice that I promise you but for now I would like it if my last remaining family showed me round this village so I may get a look at what those young Striplings Hashirama and Tobirama have accomplished"

Mikoto nodded and Itachi looked at Minato with longing in his emotionless eyes only to get a nod "you can go Itachi." Itachi smiled and went over to the elder two Uchiha who had already started heading for the door.

When they had gone Hiruzen said "May Kami help all those that have disgraced the name of Uchiha, with him as their leader they will become a fighting force like no other once more, the village has been greatly strengthened once more."

Minato could only nod and said "yep I will like to see it when we have the next council meeting"

 **Outside the tower**

Walking along the street Mamoru looked around calculatedly and said "I see the village is quite large how many of them are ninja considering this is a ninja village"

Itachi since he was in ANBU knew roughly the number said "about ¾ of the village are ninja ranging from genin, Chunin, jonin, ANBU and HUNTER, we also have an academy for aspiring children to train and become ninja."

Mamoru nodded his head and kept walking and made idle chat with Itachi and Mikoto as they made their way around the village.

 **2 hours later**

After two hours of walking around and enjoying the sights of the village Mamoru turns to Mikoto and Itachi in the middle of a large open field and says "Tomorrow I will return our clan to her rightful leaders and point her in the direction of peace and prosperity like I did so many years ago…Mikoto when you return to the compound please have the parents of children gather with their children have them gather round a fire and tell them my tail invigorate them and tell them of my will of fire and my strong heart, perhaps invite whoever wishes to come for if they know their greatest leader would frown upon their actions they might stop…" he paused seeing his niece nod, he then turned to Itachi and knelt in front of the boy "and you Itachi, mid-morning find me and take me to your father and I will challenge him to a fight he cannot refuse, I can see it in your eyes that even though you do not condone your fathers choices you wish there was another way other than killing him don't you"

Itachi nodded "Hai ojisan I do but if it is for the good of the clan then I can bear it" he said with sadness breaking threw his stoic façade.

Mamoru smirked and said sagely "very good Itachi, but as of now even if I am not keen on the idea but your family first, then your village then the clan as long as you keep your family strong and happy that in turn will make them work harder and become better thus strengthening both village and clan and if the village is happy with you they are in turn happy with the clan and that will only strengthen relations between clan and village allowing trust to grow, always remember, family, village and clan in that order"

Itachi nodded and bid his great uncle goodnight as did Mikoto after she hugged him and gave him enough money to rent a hotel room and have breakfast.

 **With Mamoru**

Seeing his descendants had gone Mamoru removed his Naginata and proceeded to go through his Katas fluidly for ten minutes before igniting his blades and moving into his Flame dance where he created a flaming tornado around his body while spinning like a top and moving around. After staying in the flame dance for ten minutes he stopped and seamlessly moved into his striking fire snake that consisted of fast unpredictable and random strikes that had a few large sweeping swings to off balance his opponent.

After spending half an hour doing his Naginata practice he replaced it back on his back and dropped into the Uchiha interceptor fist and started practicing the Katas for it for if minutes before doing physical exercises like push ups, sit ups, pull ups and running laps.

Deciding he had worked up a little sweat he started on his ninjutsu and ran through each one of his jutsu as quickly as possible: **Fire-release Grand fire-ball jutsu** , **Fire-release Exploding phoenix fire jutsu,** **Fire-release Fire Dragon Missile jutsu, Fire-release Dragon Fire jutsu, Fire-release Flame Blowing jutsu, Fire-release Phoenix Jutsu, Fire-release Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Fire Release Ash Pile Burning jutsu, Fire Release Crimson Earth Spider jutsu.** After running through his fire jutsu he looked at the training ground he was in and saw it looked fairly burnt up.

Having a breather for a second or two he then started on his earth jutsu: **Earth-style earth wall jutsu,** **Earth style: double suicide decapitation Jutsu, Earth style: earth shore return jutsu** , **Earth style: hiding like a mole jutsu, Earth style: underground projection fish jutsu, Earth style: earth rampart jutsu, Earth style: multiple earth style wall jutsu, Earth style: earth flow spears jutsu, Earth style: rock pillar spears jutsu.** By the time he was done with his earth jutsu he travelled underground a few times and there were a multitude of earthen walls with spikes sticking out of them or the ground.

Please he hadn't lost his touch felt a small presence at the edge of the clearing well he actually sensed four one small one like a child and four average ones around the same level he felt in Mikoto and a couple of the female ANBU in the Hokage's office.

Sighing he made the earth jutsu crumble and merge back with the surrounding earth returning the field to its flat state albeit a little more crispy than usual sat down meditatively and called "I know you're watching wouldn't it be courteous to come and introduce yourselves instead of spying on me"

After he was finished he was rewarded with a childish eep and mumbling from the others.

 **With the people watching.**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was a normal five year old boy and was out walking through the woods with his heavily pregnant mother Kushina and his surrogate elder sisters who were coincidentally Kushina's old genin team consisting of Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki and Hana Inuzuka.

While they were walking Yugao was telling them about what happened in the Kage office how a portal opened and out came the famous Kasai Hogo-sha or Mamoru Uchiha.

Kushina when she heard the name she remembered her Obaasan talking about him and even mentioned if he hadn't died she would of married him, frowning she wanted to know everything so she was listening intently to Yugao while keeping a firm grip on Naruto's hand.

It was when Yugao mentioned that Mamoru was Itachi and Mikoto's great Uncle that did it for everyone. Kurenai just gaped at her while Hana did the same before stopping when she felt a surge in chakra followed by a boom.

Deciding to go see what was happening they quickly made their way to a clearing they had been to before only to see an Uchiha blasting through fire jutsu after fire jutsu.

While the women were watching Kurenai whispered "how much chakra does he have"

Kushina whispered back well I can sense he has about the same as one and half kage of the third hokage calibre back before the third war"

That made the others go quite, Hana nodded and said "yeah I know you guys can't feel it but this man's aura is off the charts powerful, it almost makes me want to follow his every order"

Yugao just said "guys meet I geuss the revived Mamoru Uchiha the kasai Hogo-sha"

Naruto who was watching with fascination at hearing about someone more powerful than his father and grandfather looked with stars in his eyes while imagining himself throwing around cool jutsu like he was.

Inside Naruto Kyuubi smiled a happy smile as he sensed the dense chakra of the one he and his siblings believe can bring true peace.

Watching a little longer they were about to leave since he had finished but were cut off when they heard a powerful yet respectful voice "I know you're watching wouldn't it be courteous to come and introduce yourselves instead of spying on me"

That caused Naruto to eep and the women to grumble at being caught.

Walking out onto the field they see the man sitting down. Looking up Mamoru sees three Kunoichi a heavily pregnant woman that looked like his Mito and a Blonde boy who looks like the Hokage.

Smiling he says "would you care for a seat as I am guessing Miss Anbu here has told you about me"

Kurenai nods as do the other two and they take a seat with Yugao blushing a little from embarrassment, Naruto sits down eagerly sitting in the lap of Hana while petting on of the triplets on the head.

Seeing Kushina will have difficulty sitting and standing Mamoru motions for her to come next to him as he places his hand on the ground and manipulates the ground pushing up some earth and creating an earthen seat for her and helps her sit in it. Once she is seated "thank you Mamoru that was very kind of you"

Mamoru waves her off as he sits and says "anything to help someone who is carrying the next generation with them it is the least I could do…now I take you wish to know more about me don't you seeing as I guess right with miss ANBU here telling you."

This of course got nods from everyone, smiling he looks at Kushina and says "By any chance are you related to Mito Uzumaki."

Kushina nods and says "yeah she was my great grandmother…how did you know" she asked at the end.

Mamoru smiled sadly and said "well it helps that you look a lot like her and we were going to be married but a certain incident happened thanks to you know what sealed in you know who" he said discreetly pointing at Naruto… he then added "not that I care or anything as I am sure you have been told I am here now to bring peace to the world"

When he said the last part all the women relaxed knowing he wouldn't hate Naruto. Afterwards they asked lots of questions about him which he answered, Naruto also asked him lots and lots of questions as well on being a ninja which Mamoru was only too happy to answer for him.

After an hour they all had to leave since the girls had to go on a mission in the morning and Kushina needed to put Naruto to bed and get some rest herself since she was due in a two weeks.

Mamoru went into the village and found a quaint little motel and ordered a room for the night.

 **At the Uchiha compound the next morning.**

Itachi woke up early and walked into the kitchen to see his mother making breakfast and his little brother sitting at the table with a glass of juice, happily rabbiting away and asking his mother many questions about his great ancestor Mamaoru Uchiha after his mother told him about him before his bed time. Mikoto was happily answering any questions Sasuke was asking.

Smiling at his brother and sitting down it wasn't until he sat down in front of Sasuke that he actually noticed him, Mikoto meanwhile turned and smiled knowingly at Itachi and said "Itachi dear could you eat up quickly and pick up our guest from his hotel in town and if he isn't there then check the training fields"

Itachi nodded and tucked into his breakfast his mother placed in front of him. Sasuke looked at his mother and said "Kaa-chan whose big brother Itachi picking up?"

Mikoto smiled motherly at him and said cryptically "a relative from years gone by"

Sasuke not understanding pouted and went back to drinking his juice and eating his breakfast. Itachi having finished his breakfast stood and poked his brother on the forehead and said "you'll know him when you see him after all you have seen his picture here and there at ours and grandfathers home"

Sasuke again pouted and huffed before saying "why do you have to speak in riddles it's not fair" he whined. The only reactions he got was a giggle from Mikoto and amused grunt from his older brother.

Mikoto smiled and looked out the window over the lake and said to herself _"the winds of change are upon us peace and prosperity will ensue for all, for Mamoru Uchiha the Kasai Hogo-sha and Heiwa no ryōshu (Lord of peace) is alive"_ she then turned and plastered a strained smile on her face as her husband walked in she then watched sadly as Sasuke shied away and excused himself from the table.

With Itachi

Itachi had just left the compound and was immediately hounded by Shisui his cousin "Itachi is it true what I heard the Great Mamoru Uchiha is alive"

Itachi grunted and said "Yes and he is going to challenge father for the right to lead the clan and he has and will have mine and my mother's backing including most likely the backing of Grandfather and Mother as well as some other Uchiha who still believe in his ideals and ways, am I right in assuming that you will be backing him also Shisui"

Shisui having his question answered and said "he will have my backing I am sure there are enough of us and the fact he was near deified by our people after his 'death' will help him…so Itachi what is he like?" he added on the end.

Itachi smirked and said "well why don't you follow me I am on my way to pick him up so he can en-act the clan law allowing him to challenge, as for what he is like a hint will do you can't help but want to be respectful to him unlike with the hokage where it is expected with him it is just natural to do it."

Shisui nodded and smiled not being able to contain himself.

Back at the compound

Mikoto left the house with Sasuke going over to her mothers and fathers home to warn them what was to happen.

Getting to the house she knocked on the door before letting herself and Sasuke in, only to hear from the lounge her mother welcoming her. Her father Kagami grunted and said hello.

Sitting herself down she placed Sasuke on the couch and looked at her parents with her sharingan active and said "Mother, Father remember how I was summoned to the Hokage yesterday" she paused getting a nod from the two elder Uchiha "well I was summoned because an anomaly happened a certain person appeared through a portal of some kind"

Seeing her parents about to ask of whom she was speaking about they caught her eyes flicker up to a picture well a painted portrait of their ancestor Mamoru Uchiha. Gasping Nori Mikoto's mother clapped her hand over her mouth and Kagami stood and started pacing before stopping and saying what is he planning for if what you say is true then he can stop it from happening"

Mikoto nodded and placed a subtle genjutsu on Sasuke stopping him from hearing what she was going to say "He was told everything by Hiruzen-sama and Forth-sama and I mean everything, he said he would en-act the law to the right of challenge"

Nori when she heard that took another sharp intake of breath "but that is a fight to the death and would leave you widowed and Sasuke-kun without a father, Mamoru would squash Fugaku like a bug"

Kagami sighed and spoke after his wife "Nori the only reason Mikoto married that fool was because the elders forced it and believe me when I say I don't think Sasuke would miss Fugaku that much I have seen how the boy shy's away from Fugaku every time he enters the room, hell it's gotten so bad he sometimes shy's away from me"

Mikoto nodded and said "yes well I told Sasuke of Mamoru last night and he seemed to instantly take a liking to him he even asked why his father wasn't nice like Mamoru ō-ojisan…but the reason I came was to ask if you could gather all the people who are opposed to this hair brained scheme and gather them here or in the forest and tell them what I have told you"

Kagami gained a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there since the war where he was injured and said "you can bet I we gather them the Uchiha will rise to greatness and not be sullied and ashamed by our own clan head"

Mikoto smiled and stood picking up Sasuke and walking out back to their home and be prepared for what is about to happen.

With Itachi and Shisui

Walking down the street in silence they were quickly shaken out of it by the appearance of Mamoru walking towards them.

Shisui just like Itachi said when they stopped in front of him wanted to do nothing but give the man his absolute respect both he and Itachi bowing slightly Itachi spoke "Mamrou-sama we have come to take you to the compound so you can challenge my father for the right to lead"

Mamoru nodded and looked at Shisui with an unblinking gaze making him sweat a little before nodding his head and saying "your eyes when I lead the clan you are forbidden to use them higher than the three tome state it will not do for you to go blind without an appropriate transplant, come lead me to the clan so I may assert my authority of fire upon the fools that have let their arrogance grow so large"

Itachi just looked at Shisui blankly before moving to follow and lead. Shisui breaking out of stupor caught up with them and said "Mamoru-sama how, how did you know of my Mangekyou Sharingan, no-one other than the forth Hokage know about it"

Mamoru turned his head slightly and said "child my eyes see everything, there is a reason my brother Madara and lots of other Uchiha called my eyes the most blessed of them all as for the reasons why I might tell you another time, but unless you want to slowly go blind and watch helplessly as the world around you darkens then by all means keep using them just make sure I never find out otherwise I will punish you severely"

Shisui gulped and nodded before going silent and acting as a sort of body guard to his new leader much like Itachi only pointing him in the right direction.

At the Namikaze household

"KAA-CHAN! Can you train me I want to be strong like Tou-san and Mamoru-san" shouted our loveable hyperactive blonde as he ran into the kitchen. Only to see his father down what looked his tenth cup of coffee and his mother beaming at him at the question.

Kushina stood up and said "sochi-kun, eat breakfast and I'll take you to the training ground we met Mamoru at yesterday and we can try and unlock your chakra"

Naruto nodded and started eating his cereal as he watched his mother and father go get changed.

When they were in their room Minato looked at Kushina and said "what do you think of the Uchiha"

Kushina smiled and said "I can see why Mito Obaasan loved him and where Mikoto and her parents as well as Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun get their personalities from. I think he will be a great role model for the children of the village"

Minato nodded and said "Be careful Yugao will go with you just in case okay we can't be too careful with you so close to giving birth, I would advise not visiting Mikoto and the Uchiha clan area in general."

Kushina looked at him weirdly and asked "why"

Minato looked grim and said "Mikoto has agreed and Mamoru is going to challenge Fugaku for leader of the clan it is more than likely that only one will walk away from the fight"

Kushina nodded grimly as well before pecking Minato on the lips and walked out of the room slowly to check on Naruto.

With Mamoru

Walking with the two young Uchiha flanking him Mamoru strode through the entrance to the compound drawing curious looks on him and in a few of the older generation who had seen paintings of him gasping quietly to themselves before gaining an steely glint as their Sharingan came life and slowly followed towards the clan heads house having a fair idea of what was going to happen.

Kagami who was in the process of gathering the anti-coup Uchiha saw his great uncle and let his sharingan blaze and spoke to the man next to him "Ryota gather the others who are going to the forest tell them to gather at the clearing of honour"

Ryota nodded and took off, Kagami then fell in behind Itachi along with other Anti-coup supporters wanting to know what the legendary Uchiha had in store.

Fugaku who was in his office that over looked his entire clan compound saw a large group of around 60 Uchiha just under half the clan gathering and heading in his direction activating his sharingan he looked out the corner of his eye and said "Inabi gather the others it seems we need to remind the others of their position"

Inabi nodded and left to round up the Uchiha who were loyal to Fugaku.

Mikoto who was an average sensor sensed a large and calming signature and smiled before picking up Sasuke who was sitting outside playing by the pond making him pout. While she was running she saw Inabi and knew he would be gathering Fugaku's supporters.

She then took to the rooves and ran for about five minutes before landing in front of Mamoru who looked at Mikoto and said "If I didn't recognise your chakra signature from yesterday I might of accidentally killed you idaina mei (great niece)"

Mikoto smiled and said "Sorry ōojisan, but I thought I should come and greet you and introduce Sasuke-kun to you and warn that your little posse hasn't gone unnoticed by Fugaku who is gathering his supporters."

Mamoru nodded and turned and was pleasantly surprised to see around 60 shinobi and 30 or so children Uchiha following him closing his eyes he said "I want ten Uchiha Chunin level ninja to escort all the children and elderly while the rest follow me" he then scanned the crowd and said pointing at Kagami who he sensed as a descendant of his brother Izuna "where will this young upstart Fugaku gather his followers"

Kagami nodded and said "the field of honour the largest of the Uchiha training grounds. I have already sent some other Uchiha ahead as a vanguard"

Mamoru nodded "Good now let's move out" he then turned to Sasuke and said "Sasuke-kun I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do but if you don't just understand what I am doing is for the good of the clan and Village."

Sasuke nodded and wiggled out of his mother's grasp and said "I understand ōojisan after this can you train me I want to be strong like you."

Mamoru nodded then added "I will train you and all the other children of the clan, now run along join the others I need to sort something out now"

Sasuke nodded and ran off following the ten or so Uchiha jonin who were leading a group of 30 children of varying ages from toddlers all the way to 10.

Mamoru looked at the remaining Uchiha warriors who all looked ready to fight for their rightful leader, smirking he looked at Itachi and Shisui and said "fellow Uchiha it has been too long… in many of you I can see the faces of men and women that I have fought with and bled with all of them brave Uchiha warriors of the highest calibre. Today I will reclaim the clan I worked so hard to build up from squabbling factions. I say now my brothers and sisters let us take back our clan"

The remaining fifty Uchiha roared with approval and formed up behind Mamoru who had Mikoto by his side leading him to the field of honour.

At the field

Arriving at the field Mamoru had his Uchiha shinobi stand two lines deep and while he walked forward and faced the ninety or so Uchiha with being children and women and the other half being male Uchiha all with their Sharingan active glaring at him while some of the women who were expected to know their clans history gasped recognising the legendary Uchiha striding slowly and purposefully towards them.

Fugaku looked at the man wearily and made his way forward and to meet the supposed dead ancestor of his wife.

Getting to the centre Naruto didn't bother with his Sharingan while Fugaku had his spinning away angrily. Sighing internally Mamoru looked Fugaku straight in the eye not even registering the man as a threat and said loud enough for everyone to hear "I am Mamoru Uchiha the Kasai Hogo-Sha and the Heiwa no ryoshu challenge you Fugaku Uchiha the clan head of the Uchiha clan to a fight that will determine ruler ship of the clan by en-acting the clan law, this is your last chance to surrender"

Fugaku snorted and said "I don't know how or why you're here but what I am doing is for the good of the clan I accept your challenge"

Mamoru shook his head "Foolish child I shall show you the error of your ways" he then jumped back and took the stance of the Uchiha interceptor fist.

Fugaku mirrored him then charged him, Mamoru sighed at the foolishness of this and waited as Fugaku took a swing Mamoru calmly blocked the punch and grabbed his wrist before jerking it up and to the side before throwing him to the side getting a grunt of pain from the man "if this is all you are capable of then I severely overestimated you, get up and I shall teach you the basics since you need it."

That comment got a laugh from Mamoru's supporters and a growl from Fugaku and his well mainly the males. Fugaku then charged again this time with a kick which Mamoru dodged and then sent a punch to his inside thigh followed by grappling Fugaku and throwing him away again.

Seeing Taijutsu wasn't going to work he changed to ninjutsu and did some hand seals before firing a large fireball at Mamoru who looked on exasperated and stomped on the ground making a wall of earth rise up and intercept the fireball, deciding he was bored Mamoru flipped through some hand seals and said quietly **"fire-release flame blowing jutsu"** making a spiralling column of fire surge towards Fugaku who substituted with a log.

Turning round Mamoru jumped back dodging a kunai strike, sighing he pulled off his Naginata and channelled his chakra in to the blades making them erupt into a raging inferno deciding he wanted to end this farce he attacked using his flaming snake dance and started attacking stabbing randomly and quickly Fugaku for his part dodged the first couple of strikes but they started getting quicker and they started hitting their mark hitting him on each arm and another strike he dodged successfully but didn't see a sweeping strike coming and was hit scoring a deep cut across his chest and like the other cuts they were accompanied with scorch marks and the blood vessels being cauterized so there wasn't any bleeding but immense pain, staggering Fugaku fell to his knees and looked defiantly at Mamoru before spitting blood at him sighing Mamoru with his Naginata stabbed him through the heart ending his life.

Looking at his supporters he saw them cheering but looking at some of the men he saw them all rubbing their heads in pain as were all the children and women his eyes widened and barked "Itachi, shisui grab some others and have them check them out I feel they were put under a genjutsu judging by the bewildered looks they have they have no idea what is happening.

An hour later.

Mamoru had personally seen to all the children as well as the men and women under the influence of a genjutsu and asked them various questions about how they are and everything after telling them who he was and what actually happened they all expressed their deepest apologies for being so easily duped.

Mamoru just waved them off and told them all was forgiven since they weren't doing it off of their own volition. The 15 or so men that were totally loyal to Fugaku were dealt with more severely in other words he sent a request for them to be placed in the Konoha strict correctional facility for now they were put under lock and key in the police station.


End file.
